1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a packet relay device, a packet relay system, and a fault detection method, and more particularly to a packet relay device, a packet relay system, and a fault detection method, which specify a fault part when a fault occurs in the functions such as a packet transmitting function, a packet receiving function, and a packet transfer function, and/or in a module that executes the respective functions in the packet relay device.
2. Related Art
In the recent network, with the diversification of the network service, the packet relay device is remarkably multi-functionalized and functionally enhanced. Network protocols, network maintenance functions, and network operation functions, which support the network service, also trend to be increased.
First, software of the packet relay device realizes a path control using the network protocol, the network maintenance function, and the network operation function.
In the path control using the network protocol, the network maintenance function, and the network operation function, the software has a function of transmitting packets necessary for the control from a subject device, and a function of receiving the packets as packets addressed to the subject device. Up to now, the above-mentioned software has provided a packet transmitting and receiving function for each of the functions. However, with the multi-functionalized software, a software module structure is general in which a layer structure is independent from each software function having the packet transmitting and receiving function. As a result, when the software that realizes the packet transmitting function and the packet receiving function is viewed as a fault detection unit, the number of passing modules is increased.
Also, in hardware of the packet relay device, in order to realize the multi-functionality and the high functionality, the number of hardware devices configuring the packet relay device is increased. Also, the hardware is frequently formed of hardware devices on the market from the viewpoint of price competition.